1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to the field of truck and trailer frame-supported suspensions for ground wheels which are usually employed in sets of two or four adjacent the rear of the vehicle frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
My earlier patents, U.S. Pat. No. 2,674,249 of July 4, 1972, U.S. Pat. No. 3,693,964 of Sept. 26, 1972, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,934 of Nov. 27, 1973, all relate to heavy duty truck suspension systems or devices; the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,934 is by far the most closely related of the three to the present improvement.